


Dark. Stony  AU

by BrauneAugen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrauneAugen/pseuds/BrauneAugen
Summary: Había sido atrapado, no tenia ninguna salida.
Estaba siendo destruido por dentro.
Su orgullo tirado por el suelo. Su dignidad en el infierno. 
Había confiado en el hombre enfrente suyo,lo había deseado y el había resultado ser un espía.  
Lo había roto. Steve Rogers destruyó a Tony Stark dentro de cuatro paredes.
(Iron man x Captain Hydra)





	

_No sé que hora es._

_Las sábanas están pegajosas._

_Mis pies y muñecas duelen._

_Todo mi cuerpo duele._

_Mi alma duele._

_No quiero pensar; porque si lo hago recordare todo lo que él me hizo._

_Quiero descansar._

_Quiero encontrar una forma de salir de aquí._

_Él está abriendo la puerta._

_Él viene de nuevo._

_Él me romperá de nuevo._

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Aún no estás listo para otra ronda?-. _El cinismo en su voz me asquea. Estoy entendiendo por que la gente me odia cuando hablo de esa manera._

_Se mueve rápidamente hacia mí, como si flotara._

_Sus pasos no se oyen. Solo puedo oír su excitación volviendo a encenderse._

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-. _Está enfrente mío_ -. O es que quieres que te coma otra cosa-. _Ha tomado mi barbilla obligando a que le mire._

_Sus perfectos dientes serán lo primero que romperé._

-Puedes hablar. Hace días que no te oigo decir un insulto-. _Se sentó sobre este horrible colchón, que debe tener más de cien años-_. Extraño que me insultes cuando te follo-. _No ha parado de sonreír.  Vuelve a abrir la boca para hablar,  pero ya no quiero escucharlo._

-¿Qué día es hoy?-. _Preguntó mirando hacia cualquier otro lado._

-¿Sólo eso me dirás?-. _Suspira fingiendo decepción_ -. Hoy es martes.

-Me refiero a la fecha-. _La pared grisácea contiene mis impulsos._

-¿Quieres saber cuántos días llevas aquí?. Sólo era necesario que dijeras eso. Hoy es  siete de febrero. Llevas dos meses en esta habitación. Llevo partiéndote el culo durante dos meses por tu necedad-. _Mi enojo sube hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza._

_De pronto se me han ido todas las ganas de vivir._

_Llevo dos meses encerrado en esta habitación._

_Dos meses sobre esta cama._

_Dos meses donde no he podido levantarme más que cinco veces de esta cama._

_Dos meses vistiendo  sólo una playera._

_Dos meses comiendo las sobras de los guardias._

_Dos meses siendo violado por el hombre que tengo enfrente._

_Dos meses callandome._

_Hace dos meses estaba en mi casa. Iba al trabajo luciendo un traje nuevo y bastante elegante. Había peinado mi cabello y puesto colonia sobre mi cuello._  
_Luego, un hombre con traje negro y un símbolo rojo aparecio. Logró pasar desapercibido todos los protocolos de seguridad de mi costosa torre. No tuve tiempo de llamar ninguna de mis armaduras,  pues en un segundo estaba noqueado en el suelo._

_Me desperté aquí, siendo interrogado sobre una bomba de destrucción masiva. Al no hablar me dejaron encerrado. Dos horas después ese hombre reapareció y comenzó mi tortura._

_Me he preguntado él por qué los vengadores, los defensores, los cuatro fantásticos,  hasta los x-men no me han encontrado.  Me he preguntado si realmente alguien me está buscando, si alguien se preocupa de mi salud._

_Tony Stark ha acabado con su dignidad esparcida por estas sábanas.  Llorando por el suelo._

_Ha acabado con todo lo que era._

-Hoy ha sido un mal día, pero parece que mejorará.

_Steve Rogers; el único con el control total y funcional del suero del súper soldado y que traicionó todo lo que era  está frente a mí, metiéndose entre mis piernas desnudas, levantando la única sábana que cubre el único rastro de masculinidad en mi cuerpo. Sé que pasara después. Soy un genio, para mi desgracia._

-No te resistirás más?. Me encanta cuando te resistes.

_Lo haría si mi cuerpo me lo permitiera; pero mis piernas no responden. Cierro los ojos esperando que todo se vaya lejos. Intento volver a mi torre, tomar un tajo y decirle a Jarvis que ponga buena música mientras hago mejoras a mi traje, pero nada funciona._

_Las frías manos del rubio separan mis piernas, colocándoles sobre mi pecho. Respira profundamente, con excitación recorriendo sus venas y obscenidades en su mente. Trato de concentrarme en el latido veloz de mi corazón, esperando un ansiado infarto._

_Nada parece suceder al tiempo en el que se introduce dolorosamente dentro de mí. Mi cabeza se ha ido a otro lado, todo se ha vuelto negro, pero aun así puedo escuchar los jadeos del hombre que me rompe desde adentro y puedo escuchar que mi dolor ha obtenido voz y voto._

_Siento sus uñas aferrándose a mi piel. No hay nada más que dolor y remordimiento._

_Miles de remordimientos me invaden junto con los "hubiera" y los "y que si". Nada se puede hacer, este es mi destino  ¿ todo por qué?, porque jamás fui lo suficientemente bueno para el mundo._

-Despierta. Se supone que te debo torturar hasta la muerte, no hasta que te duermas-. _El soldado ha parado, me mira fijamente. Intenta analizar lo que estoy pensando y que diré,  pero sabe  que estoy pensando en no decir nada._

_Las lentas horas de cautiverio siempre terminan en esto. Siempre término con mi hombría en el suelo y con  mi valentía corriendo de si misma._

-Admite que te engañe-. _Dice cuando sale de mí_ -. Admite que te engañe a ti y a todo el equipo. Los vengadores confían demasiado rápido.

Y lo peor es que es cierto. Todos confiamos en él; todos caímos en su trampa, y yo fui quien peor la pago.

-Fuiste muy estúpido.  Me diste un hogar y una nueva vida sin cuestionar ninguna de mis acciones. Solo dijiste sí sin que yo preguntara-. _Se burla de mí._

_Le di un hogar a lo que yo creí que era un soldado herido; no a un agente doble cara._

-Y lo más gracioso fue, que me deseaste-. _Y con eso bastó._

Lo desee. Crei que él también, hasta que él nos reveló su verdadero rostro. Y ahora estamos aquí.

-No te desee a ti. Jamás te quise a ti-. _Esas fueron mis primeras palabras después de mucho tiempo que salieron sin ningún insulto y con un propósito._

-Lo sé. Deseaste al Capitán América, el hombre que creías un héroe nacional. Pero él no existe-. _Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cínica_ -. Sólo existo yo. Lo que creíste amar es un fantasma, una leyenda, o pero aún, un mito.

Todos los recuerdos ficticios. Todo fue una mentira, ¿por qué engañarme en el proceso?, ¿por qué hacerme amarlo si no era su misión?.

-¿Por qué?-. _Levanté mi vista._

-¿No ya habías preguntado eso?. La respuesta es simple.  Te trajimos aquí porque...

-No me refiero a eso-. _Interrumpí sin bajar la vista_ -. ¿Por qué?.

-Porque yo también te desee; por un momento desee la vida que tú me diste. Luego recordé mi entrenamiento, todo lo que soy. Estoy hecho para destruirte, Tony. Yo soy tu perdición.

-Yo mismo soy mi perdición-. _El abrió la boca, listo para replicar, pero una explosión lo hizo retroceder. Fragmentos volaron por la habitación._

_Una chispa de esperanza nació dentro de mí. No más dolor. No más Steve Rogers._

_Una armadura gris y negra entró por el hoyo abierto en la pared. Al final de todo, alguien si me estaba buscando._


End file.
